Escape the Night Merchandise
Escape the Night Merchandise 'is official merchandise for the YouTube Premium show Escape the Night. This merchandise was first revealed and exclusively sold at VidCon 2019 in the Anaheim Convention Center. As of now, the merchandise is now available online for a limited time at Joey Graceffa's store 'CrystalWolf.co. During the first batch, orders of $100 USD or more, will receive a free random Tarot Card featuring one of the guests from Season 4. Any information featured on the merch store shall be placed here as well. If you have already ordered one of the below items online, they will not be ship until at least August 2nd, 2019. '. New merchandise items have since been revealed, and sold exclusively at the official Escape the Night: Escape Room for its limited run-through. Later, some items from the Escape Room store were added to the online shop. Official Escape The Night Tee in Midnight Mist (Limited Edition) *The shirt is 100% cotton and made tagless for the consumers' comfort. *The shirt is a unisex black and purple tie dye t-shirt with multi-coloured foll print on the front of it. *It is printed on a custom dye T-Shirt and features the "Escape the Night" design by Joey Graceffa on the front. Official Escape the Night Hoodie in Jungle Green (Limited Edition) *'PLEASE NOTE: The pigment-dyeing process gave each garment unique character. Please allow for slight colour variation in production and washing *'Care Instructions: Due to the nature of pigment dye, this garmet may bleed or fade in the wash. We recommend washing these garments seperately. Washing the garmets in cold water will reduce the possibility of bleeding. ' *Multi colour ink print on the front and each sleeve. *9oz (300 gm) 80% cotton/20% polyester blend *100% cotton 30 single face yarn *Jersey lined hood *Split stitch double needle sewing on all seams *Twill neck tape *1 x 1 ribbing at cuffs and waistband "Society Against Evil" Jacket (Limit Edition, signed by Joey Graceffa) *Custom SAE bomber jacket specifically signed by Joey Graceffa. Limited Edition *Foll print with patch of sleeve *Front zip with side pockets *Ribbing at collars, cuffs and hem *100% Nylon Taffeta *2x1 Rip: 88% Nylon 12% Spandex, 30 single, 10.32 oz/yd The Collector's Keychain (Limited Edition) This item is no longer available. *3 inch shaped keychain *Features standard key ring *Metallic gold with small red stone inset "Society Against Evil' PopSocket (Limited Edition) *Official PopSocket Escape the Night Allstars Enamel Pin Set (Limited Edition) Sold Out *Each Pin Set includes: *Society Against Evil Pin *Escape the Night Pin *The Savant Pin *T-Rex Pin *Snake Pin *Sword Pin Escape the Night x Crystal Wolf Exclusive Tote Bag (Limited Edition) *Gold Foil Print *Canvas Tote Bag The Gorgon's Keychain (Limited Edition) *3 inch shaped keychain *Features standard key ring *Metallic gold with small teal stone inset The Sorceress Hoodie (Limited Edition) Sold Out *Custom-dyed purple pullover hoodie with gold foil on the front pocket are and left arm *Featuring 'The Sorceress' design from Crystal Wolf on the front pocket area and the 'Escape the Night' logo printed on the left arm *100% Cotton The Sorceress' Keychain (Limited Edition) Sold Out *3 inch key-shaped keychain *Features standard key ring *Metallic gold with small purple stone inset *Includes a SIGNED poster by Joey Graceffa The Purgatory Pin Set (Limited Edition) Sold Out *Escape purgatory with this exclusive 9-key pin-set based on season 4 of Escape The Night. The Collector's Hoodie (Limited Edition) Sold Out *100% Cotton pullover hoodie *Custom-dyed red pullover hoodie with gold foil on the front pocket area and left arm Featuring 'The Collector's' design from Crystal Wolf on the front pocket area and the 'Escape the Night' logo printed on the left arm *This item includes a SIGNED poster by Joey Graceffa I Escaped the Night Long-sleeve Shirt * Purple designed picture of Joey's face and lettering * Symbols representing Season 4 of Escape the Night * Previously available only at the Escape the Night: Escape Room from August 9-27, now available online Society Against Evil Hoodie * White lettering and SAE symbol on the back * Previously available only at the Escape the Night: Escape Room from August 9-27, now available online Escape the Night Escape Room Coasters * White to Gold fade lettering * Available only at the Escape the Night: Escape Room from August 9-27 Society Against Evil Coasters * White lettering, with black background * Available only at the Escape the Night: Escape Room from August 9-27 Category:Merchandise Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 4 Category:Escape Room